100 Drabbles
by Ytak
Summary: 100 drabbles of 100 words each that range from one shots to possible clips from fics and across all genres.  Most have a rating of K to T.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Watching the Clock  
Prompt: 06 Hours

Hours had passed since Shinichi said he'd be back. True, it wasn't uncommon for him to not call her. The truth was (and he was always saying there is one truth) that he probably would not call her until tomorrow. He'd always been that way.

This time wasn't really any different from the other times he had run out on her. There really was no difference.

No difference at all.

There was no reason for that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

A few hours weren't long for him. They really weren't.

Then why was she so uneasy?

-------------  
Title: The Professor's Hair Trouble  
Prompt: 12 Grey

When the first white hair appeared, I was surprised but not bothered. I pulled I out and continued on with my life. Then I met you and your wife. A few more appeared but only at the temples. Then, when Shinichi came along, so did a few more grey hairs.

Then, as Shinichi grew, so did the number of grey on my head. As he dragged me around and cajoled me into doing things, they began to take over my head. When he entered high school, I'd gone completely grey.

And since his second childhood, I have started to bald.

---------------  
Title: Lack of Understanding  
Prompt: 26 Teammates

They didn't really like him. Sure, they admired him, wanted to be him. Who doesn't want to be a rising celebrity? But they really didn't like him much. He was always in the spotlight, the center of attention. When he was on the field, it was about him.

His teammates didn't blame him. He was good. Still, on occasion, he infuriated them.

Soccer was supposed to be about team effort. He was an "i" trying to work his way into the spelling of "team."

No one understood why he quit. How could he not want to be a soccer celebrity?

------------  
Title: A Mother's Little Wish  
Prompt: 28 Children

Yukiko watched wistfully as her only child stated in no uncertain terms that he was _not_ going with them to America. She frowned briefly. Children grew up so fast these days. Even when he'd been a small child, he'd been an independent one, wanting to do things on his own. Well, dear Ran-chan usually was there with him, whether or not he wanted her there. They were still inseparable.

Yukiko knew she should not have been surprised that her son was staying. She just wished she could hold on to him a little longer. She still missed him being small.

--------------  
Title: Waiting is the Hardest Part  
Prompt: 34 Not enough

His lack of communication was always one of her pet peeves about him. But he wouldn't be Shinichi if he was really good at calling. That was just the way he was. It was irritating and had driven her to tears more than a few times but that did not change that she cared.

That was why it hurt. She missed him. He was her best friend and possibly more if he'd hang around for more than a day. The infrequent calls were not enough.

Ran wasn't sure how much longer she could wait with the hurt in her heart.

------------------  
Title: Grim Gin  
Prompt: 16 Purple  
Rating: **M  
**  
Gin watched impassibly as the man slowly asphyxiated. The flesh on his face deepened from red to purple as his struggles began to wan and become more sporadic. He sneered a little as the man finally succumbed and the muscles in his body relaxed, making a smelly mess.

Gin preferred his gun. It was much faster and less troublesome. Two well placed bullets were enough to ensure that a person died. Strangulation was more iffy. Even now, he still might be resuscitated. Not likely but a real, if remote, possibility.

Still, the assignment called for strangulation and he carried through.

------------  
Title: After  
Prompt: 23 Lovers  
Rating: T  
Warning: Possible spoilers for recent events if you know who's talking!

Our relationship didn't start out the best. I was using her and she knew I was but didn't say anything until much later. Not what I'd call the best relationship. Yet... there was something real there. It wasn't there at first but I really did develop real affection for her.

Sounds cheesy. But she was strong to dream of an after.

She trusted me, though, only God knows why.

She's gone now. I thought I would have more chances to get that person that killed her. Heh. Not going to happen now. It looks like my part is played out.

------------  
Ttile: Beware of Dreams, They mess with Your Head  
Prompt: 35 Sixth Sense  
Rating: Meh. All.

Heiji banged his head on the desk in a attempt not to fall back asleep. The stuff they were forced to sit through in high school was ridiculous. Incredulously, he saw his classmates were enraptured by the Disney movie.

Disney songs sure made for bizarre dreams. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Kudo signing a contract with the men in black to protect Ran was a bit extreme, wasn't it?

Heck! Kudo was pretty near tone-deaf, wasn't he?

Dreams with mer-detectives and octopuses-in-black were outrageous.

Kudo wouldn't do anything that stupid.

He wouldn't.

--------------------  
Title: Fabric  
Prompt: 38 Touch  
Rating: All

The air was smooth this night. Silk smooth. As the air slid past him, it was difficult to tell where the air ended and his clothes began. He remembered his first night. He had to laugh at himself for the number of times he looked down just to make sure that he was wearing more than his plain old cotton weave boxers.

Now, it was almost unnatural to feel more than the silk of the air as it went past him. Breaking in new suits was odd. The weave was always different. They lacked the smoothness of the first one.

------------------  
Title:  
Prompt: 41 Shapes  
Rating: All

Haibara clucked to herself as she looked over the grade school artwork festooning the bulletin board. There was little elegance in the art. Admittedly, it was far above the work of preschoolers but there were few pieces that showed touches of true artistic ability.

Conan's and her pieces did stand out despite attempts to blend. They came off with a whole different feeling.

The shapes, the lines, and the coloring mimicked those of their "peers" but had an added element that set them apart.

And, yet, when she let her mind loose and allowed it draw childishly, she felt free.

--------------------------------------  
Title: Like father, like son  
Prompt: 44 Circle

Like father like son, they say, Shinichi reflected. Here, he was, chasing the Kaitou Kid, as his father had before him. He did not like to reflect on it but just gave up on worrying about it.

After all, they weren't the same person but they could share some interests.

Flipping through one of his father's journals, Kaito did a double take before his face widened into a grin. In it was the plan for a challenge to one Yuusaku Kudo and the challenge results. Kaito cackled gleefully. It was wonderful to have something unintentionally in common with his father.

---------------------  
Title: One Breakfast at Mouri's  
Prompt: 56 Breakfast

Groggily, Conan stumbled from his futon to the bathroom. He could sense Mouri follow him. Together, they went through identical motions of brushing teeth. Mouri growled slightly when Conan beat him to the toilet.

Minutes later, they sat at the breakfast table, staring at it blankly. Something was wrong. There was no food!

Where was the food? Wait. The better question was where was Ran, the all powerful maker of food?

"Hey, brat, where's Ran?"

"I don't know," Conan said, looking in the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a note.

_At Sonoko's. Fend for yourselves for a day! Love, Ran ♥_

---------------------  
Title: Passion  
Prompt: 52 Fire

Smoke billowed skyward. Flames burned and scorched every surface. He could still hear the haunting melody drift out from the building until the pianist succumbed.

"Thank you, little detective."

Conan watched the island merge with the horizon. At times, he thought he saw a rising pillar of smoke.

Fire consumed the pianist's life but not his final message. A cord deep down in Conan's heart resonated.

Another life lost. No one else should've died. No one _needed_ to die.

A new passion began to burn inside. If it was in his power, he wouldn't let anyone die. Even the murderer.

------------------  
Title: Shattered Dream  
Prompt: 71 Broken

The beaker collided with the floor and shattered, scattering bits of glass and a goo all over the floor. The slap that hit the child's face was almost as loud.

"No! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" yelled the older woman. "We are not people who create cures. We are not people who work to better humanity," she sneered. "We work for the benefit of the organization. Everything else is second. Family, friends, _dreams_."

The child blankly stared at the mess. The goo was supposed to be something she saw on TV. Now, it reflected the reality of her life, broken and messy.

---------------  
Title: Strike Twice  
Prompt: 68 Lightning

Her scientific nature wanted to reproduce the experiment. She wanted to find out if it could happen twice in people. One test subject was not enough and mice weren't always the best test subject. That wasn't the scientific method.

But her conscious stopped her from telling the result of the experiments. She hated being a prisoner in _their _little experiment._ S_he could not subject another person to the torture of a true lab animal.

So, she said nothing and hid the aberrations from the data she showed the bosses, always wondering what the chances were of it could happening again.

---------------------------------  
Title: Picky and Picked On  
Prompt: 59 Food

_Hmm, chocolate or vanilla? Oo! The blueberry looks good!_

"Oi! Hurry up, Genta! If you don't hurry, we're going to finish," yelled Mitsuhiko.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled back. "I'll have the Neapolitan mixed with blueberries!"

In a minute, Genta joined his friends. He could see that they were halfway through their cones. He took a big bite to catch up and curled in on himself.

"You shouldn't eat ice cream like that, Genta-kun. Looks like you got a brain freeze," said Ayumi.

"Yeah, Genta. It's not like it's going to run away."

"Aw, shutup," Genta said, taking another bite.

-----------------  
Title: Reasoning  
Prompt: 72 Fixed

Eri ran her hand down Goro's back. She smiled fondly at the nearly grown kitten. The way he sprawled out was just too cute for words. She marveled at his ability to purr, even when asleep.

She felt more than a little guilty for what she was about to do to him. It wasn't quite right. The vet told her that fixing him would still allow him to lead a normal life. Even better, he told her, he wouldn't wander. But, if he had his way, he would probably turn out to be more like his namesake than she wanted.

-----------------  
Title: Looking Back  
Prompt: 64 Fall

"Ah! Look at that!" Ayumi pointed at a near-by tree. One leaf was tipped with just a touch of yellow color. "Fall's here!"

Genta scoffed, "That's just a bad leaf! It's too early for it to be fall."

"Hey, do you remember this time last year?' Mitsuhiko said.

"Yeah, the leaves were starting to change colors when Conan-kun left," Ayumi said, sadly. "I miss Ai-chan, too. I wonder how they're doing?"

"We don't get anymore interesting cases since they left. Always missing cats," griped Genta.

"Ah, look! There's Ran-neechan and Shinichi-niichan! They look so happy!"

--------------------  
Title: Denial  
Prompt: 75 Shattered

The pieces of the Ferris wheel ride rained down on the ground, clanging and bouncing around dangerously.

There might have been a moment of silence when it happened but if there was, it went unnoticed before the screams of the surrounding crowd erupted. The police froze in shock in contrast to their movements moments earlier.

Sato ceased her struggles as the smoke billowed skyward. Her whole narrowed down to the smoking ruin.

It had not really happened. He hadn't really been on it when it blew, she tried telling herself.

But as she read his final message, her hope shattered.

------------------  
Title: Probability  
Prompt: 76 Rebirth

It was strange that an innocuous looking little pill could possibly bring about the rebirth of a detective. A similar looking pill took away his life and forced him into a new one. Not one cure worked.

The other ones had been partial failures (or partial successes if you were an optimist). They worked but only for a brief period of time.

They seemed to tease her. It was like they were going "nyah!" at her. It was silly to apply such human, and childish, reaction to an inanimate object but her dreams didn't care. They brought life to everything.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------  
Title: Thwarted  
Prompt: 07 Days

Heiji jumped as his cell phone rang. It was no call but a reminder.

_Kazuha's b-day is in a 5 days. Buy gift!_ He'd forgotten (again) that her birthday was coming up. _So, that's what all those hints were about._

On his way to the department store, a case came up and he couldn't make it.

Without fail, for the next four days, he tried to buy a gift and was thwarted.

On her birthday, Kazuha was surprised, yet happy, to receive a homemade card from Heiji.

Inside it said, "Fate couldn't stop me from making you this card!"

-----------------  
Title: Routine  
Prompt: 39 Taste

The first time he got away, Nakamori tasted defeat at the hands of trickster and he did not like it. It was unpleasant and made worse by the mocking comments of the other departments. As time went by, he realized that defeat did not seem so bad. It was becoming almost a tea ceremony. There were certain motions performed.

Nakamori knew that even though Kid got away again, he would have another chance to catch him. Then one day, the challenges stopped coming.

And when Kid showed again, something was not right. There were participants who didn't follow the rules.

----------------  
Title: Deja Vu  
Prompt: 48 Diamond  
A sparkle caught Shinichi's eye drawing it downward. Peeking from under a tassel, a diamond sparkled from the flash the camera. Feet from it, lay the cold, outstretched arm of a young woman. Her face was relaxed in death but still contained a trace of surprise.

Shinichi called attention to the ring and it was collected as evidence. He was struck by shock when he looked at the ring. It was the same. No, it wasn't. But it was very much like the one he proposed to Ran with. And that chilled him to the bone. It was too familiar.

--------------  
Title: A Chance  
Prompt: 77 Paralysis

Her onee-san was dead and she was going to die, too. Those people just informed her in a cold, impersonal way. Her sister died quick.

They weren't going to give her that option.

She struggled to make a run for the door. Perhaps, then, they would shoot her, too.

The door swung ominously open before she could even start to shake off the lead weight feeling from her limbs.

"Talking yet, Sherry?" asked the deep voice.

Roughly, a hand grabbed her, lifting her from the chair. Paralysis broken, one hand fell on a pill and unconsciously closed around it.

--------------  
Title: A Real Man of (Evil) Genius  
Prompt: 79 Agony  
Comment: Crackfic!

Gin covered his ears, unashamed doing so in front of Vodka and Vermouth. They couldn't really say anything either, they were doing the same thing.

The Boss really was quite cunning. Only he would think to play that wretched... music for those waiting to see him.

It was a cunning move, really. They would be willing to do anything not to be stuck listening to the music one moment longer.

Some swore that he listened to the stuff for fun and really didn't know what he was doing.

Gin knew better.

Barney was enough to make anyone a homicidal maniac.

-----------------------  
Title: Mother's Intuition  
Prompt: 01 Beginnings

The first time Yukiko noticed something different about her infant son, she was being lead on a merry-goose chase by her husband. The next time she noticed, her son was a toddler. She recalled that she had misplaced her purse and didn't know where to look for it. Her Shin-chan listened to her think out loud as to where it might be before he tugged the hem of her dress and led her to it.

By grade school, she knew he was going to be just like his father, intelligent, handsome, and capable of driving his girl crazy.

----------------  
Title: Synchronicity  
Prompt: 13 White

Takagi knew he was blushing when Sato-san, no, Miwako-san, nearly dragged him into the wedding boutique and behind one of displays.

"Shhhh!" she said, covering his mouth as she glanced around the display. After a moment, she dropped her hand and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. We're being followed." He heard her mutter 'again!' before she gave him a blinding smile, "No one would look for us here."

She took his hand and they walked further into the store. She stopped in front of one dress and stared at it.

Takagi fingered a small box in his pocket.

---------------  
Title: Labor  
Prompt: 29 Birth

"Oh, dear?" Yukiko calmly said.

"Yes?" Yuusaku said moving to stand next to his wife. A hand shot up and grabbed his tie and dragged him down so he was face to face with the owner, his wife.

"You are partially responsible and you will have to deal with the consequences. No running out on me because I'm suffering from a post-pregnancy figure," Yukiko hissed.

"Yes, dear," he replied. Yuusaku looked around the room, as if searching for an escape.

"No you don't," Yukiko said, cheerfully menacing. "Don't you want to see the result of my _labor_ of love?"

---------------  
Title: Lifeline  
Prompt: 80 Healing

Conan gently touched his stomach. It was still tender. Lifting his shirt, he could see the wound was still red but it was finally closed. The stitches had been removed a few days ago.

"Does it hurt, Conan-kun?" asked Ran, right behind him, causing him to jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, Ran-neechan. It doesn't hurt. Its just a little tender."

She frowned, "That means you can't roughhouse around with your friends. I'll make sure to tell them to play nice."

"I'll be fine. See, it's healing," he showed her, "thanks to you."

-------------  
Title: The Act  
Prompt: 81 Blind

Heiji had been accused of being blind to some things around him. Usually the speaker would cough and say something about women and their feelings concerning the men in their lives.

He'd would stare blankly at them a moment before smirking and mentioning something about "Kudo" and "Nee-chan."

Then the speaker would look sympathetically at Kazuha before moving onto another topic. Heiji never felt good about the act. He really was _not _that blind. But admitting that some of the feelings he had for Kazuha were distinctly caveman-like (grunt mine!) would make her mad and embarrass him horribly.

------------------------  
Title: Simple Anticipation  
Prompt: 61 Winter

Frost formed and glittered on the window as Ayumi blew on it. Using her finger, she wrote out her name and put her hand print in the frost. She smiled at her handiwork before she left the room.

"Good morning, Ayumi-chan!" said her mother.

"Good morning, mom!" Ayumi replied as she sat down at the table. "I wonder if it will snow today?"

Her mother placed some food on the table, "The reports are saying it will snow tonight." She smiled, "Just in time for the weekend."

"Yay! I can't wait to build my first snowman of the year!"

------------------  
Title: Derailment  
Prompt: 14 Black

_Wow. She looks _very_ good in black_, thought Heiji. _Very, very good in that little black dress. It is rather little, ain't it? Wow._

Kazuha strolled through the crowd towards Heiji wearing the smile of a cat who ate the canary. Heiji felt his mental processes take a hike. "I take it you approve?" she asked.

"Ah... yes. You pretty girl. Dance?" he said, sounding just as dumbfounded as he felt.

"That would be nice," she said, "But only after your brain comes back on line. I don't want to be nursing a broken foot because you can't think straight."

---------------  
Title: The Full Moon  
Prompt: 45 Moon  
Comments: If you think I'm making this up when you are finished reading it, go to this link and you'll know I'm not lying.

"There's a full moon out today," said Yuusaku as he stared out the train window.

Yukiko looked at him, utterly puzzled. "But last night was a crescent moon. How can there be a full moon tonight? It's not possible!" she scoffed.

"Not tonight. _Today_." He grinned, took out his camera. "Just look through the window."

"Oh!" Yukiko exclaimed. She glared at him but her grin ruined the effect. "You _knew_ that was going to happen."

Yuusaku laughed, "I read about the tradition and had to see it for myself."

She was silent a moment. "You got pictures, right?"

"Of course."

-----------------  
Title: Problem  
Prompt: 60 Drink

"Sheesh! Dad, I think you've had enough to drink," Ran said, swiping an unopened beer from her father.

"Awww, Ran, just let me have one more...," he whined, grasping from the other beers as Ran took them away.

"NO!" she snapped and glared at him. "You're _always_ drinking! Everyday and with the smallest excuse! Those six months you had to go without drinking were the only time I you didn't drink and I had to take so much beer and sake away from you. I can't remember you ever not trying to drink!" she finished, storming out of the room.

------------------------  
Title: Unpleasant Discovery  
Prompt: 53 Earth

Predictably, the Detective Boys found a body one day in the park. It started when Mitsuhiko found a trail of ants and got into an argument of what type they were with Haibara.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Mitsuhiko when he discovered what the ants were feasting on.

Buried in shallow grave, was a partially decomposed body.

Conan yelled at the rest of the Detective Boys to make them stay back.

It was highly unpleasant to look at. Conan found he could only glance at it. It disturbed him to know that someone would leave it in a place that children played in.

-----------------  
Title: End of a Chapter  
Prompt: 03 Ends

To say that it was over was shocking. All the time spent on sneaking around and hiding was almost at an end. _I'll always have to watch my back_, thought Shinichi, _but, unless my involvement is publicized, they may never know that I helped bring down those men in black and I can live!_

He stared at the bookshelves of the Kudo library. "It's nice to..."

"Did you say something, Shinichi?" Ran said, poking her head in the doorway.

"It's nice to be home, Ran. I can't wait to start living my life again! I was just getting by before."

--------------  
Title: Results  
Prompt: 17 Brown

Carefully, Haibara tapped a fine powder into the clear liquid. She watched impassively as the powder and liquid mixed. From the mix, a brownish precipitate collected at the bottom of the test tube.

She sighed and placed the test tube in its holder. Hopping off her chair, she walked over to the phone and dialed Conan's number.

"Yes, Haibara? What were the results?" he asked, anxiously.

"Couldn't wait until the police released he results?"

He growled, "Haibara."

She smirked at getting under his skin. "There is blood in the sample you gave me."

A muffled "Damn!" came from the phone.

----------------  
Title: Body Snatchers?  
Prompt: 96 Writer's Choice (Surprise)

It defied explanation. Conan heard it with his own ears but still didn't believe it.

Oh, he knew that statistically, it was possible. You throw enough darts, eventually you are going hit the target.

But the man was dead on. Well, he wasn't dead but he was correct. His deduction, flawless. His manner, reserved.

Still feeling shock, Conan watched mutely as the murderer was lead away.

Heiji would joke of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_.

The man just stood there, quietly, with a contemplative expression.

Conan couldn't help but wonder who was he and what had he done with Kogoro?

--------------------  
Title: A Little Truth  
Prompt: 82 Deaf  
Comments: Read a bit on "it" when after you've read the drabble.

"You know something, Kudo? You're not really tone-deaf," said Heiji.

"What are you talking about? You've heard me try to sing," Shinichi snapped.

"Yeah, I admit, you carry a tune but I don't think you aren't tone-deaf." He looked at his friend-rival. "Look, you used that bow-tie thing, right? Well, you usually did a good job of picking the right voice and trying to inflect it back."

"And...?" said Shinichi.

"A person who is truly tone-deaf, probably wouldn't be able to do that." Heiji grinned mischievously, "You're just too lazy to learn how to sing!"

----------------------  
Title: The Prankster  
Prompt: 50 Joker

"Kaito!" Aoko snapped.

"What'd I do this time?" he asked, looking up from his lunch.

"It's not what you've done, it's what I _know_ you are going to do!"

"So... this is a preemptive strike? Should I be prepared to start dodging your mop? Is this permission to do something this afternoon?" he grinned.

"Yes, it is and don't you go getting... hey! That's not what I meant. Stop making fun of me!"

He grinned even wider, "What did you mean then?"

"No funny business this afternoon! I don't want another substitute teacher scared off by you and your pranks!"


	3. Chapter 3

------------  
Title: Home is...  
Prompt: 18 Green

Megure sighed as he began to put away his files. It had been a long day. A double homicide and an apparent suicide. And, unsurprisingly, Mouri-kun had been present. It was one of the most bizarre cases, like something out of Agatha Christie. It didn't really matter.

Megure just wanted to go home to his Midori. He was certain she was cooking of his favorite dishes. She seemed to possess as sixth instinct when it came to him having long days and planned accordingly. She was smart, kind, and brave. He counted himself lucky to be married to her.

----------  
Title: Unexpected  
Prompt: 21 Friends

Conan was startled one day to realize that he really did consider Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi friends. _They may be children and emotionally years behind me_, he thought, _but I _do_ enjoy hanging out with them sometimes. I can't say I enjoy school. It's far too easy and, therefore, extremely boring. Yet, having younger friends helps._

He pondered this realization for some time, amazed. _I don't think I had this many friends when I was in grade school before. It was Ran and the occasional other friend or two. I have more friends now than I did a year ago!  
_

_----------  
_Title: Thousand Battles  
Prompt: 22 Enemies

Akai stared down the scope of his rifle. Sighted in the cross hairs was one person he wanted to get more than anyone else. He knew Gin professionally and personally. It lead to a kind of intimacy that only people who were lovers, friends, or enemies could possess.

There was little doubt to which category Gin belonged to at the moment. Akai knew Gin and what he was capable of doing. He was close to his friends but he had been with the enemy and knew him better than all his friends and allies.

------------  
Title: Trade  
Propmt: 57 Lunch

"Hey, Mitsuhiko, you wanna trade lunches?" asked Genta.

"Maybe. What did you bring?" Mitsuhiko said, looking to see what Genta brought.

"Tuna sandwich, apple, carrots, and milk," he said, sounding downcast.

Conan snickered. Genta glared at him, "What's so funny? Ran-neechan always makes great lunches. You never want to trade."

"You mom saw the segment on obesity in children last night on the news," Conan said, taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"How'd you know?" Genta asked, looking surprised.

"All the food in your lunch is healthy and a lot of our classmates parent's packed similar lunches."

-----------  
Title: Departure  
Prompt: 70 Storm

When she first appeared, it was raining. And now she was leaving with the rain, observed Agasa.. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here, Miyano-san? I always welcome the presence of another scientifically inclined mind." asked Agasa.

The former organization member shook her head, "Thank you but no, Professor. I think it is time for for me to go." She looked over at the waiting car and the FBI agent in it. "I think it is best for me to go. I don't want you targeted because I'm here."

"Well, you'll always be welcome here," said Agasa.

--------------------  
Title: Imitation  
Prompt: 08 Weeks

It had been only a few weeks since Shinichi returned to his proper form and left behind the identity of "Edogawa Conan." He thought he was the same person as he used to be before he was shrunk.

The cops still followed his lead and he did not have to be subtle when he was looking for clues. That had not changed.

Then he noticed something. He learned that he liked being able to be ignored, to investigate without people knowing. Now he couldn't do that.

That day he decided to enlist the aid some old friends of "Edogawa Conan."

----------------  
Title: Dawn  
Prompt: 31 Sunrise

Conan watched the sky as it changed colors, from the deep blues gradually brightening, going through the rainbow heading towards the blue that the sky is best known for. The sunrise was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

It was the sunrise following the longest and most terrifying night of his life. He was alive to witness it. The organization had fallen that night. The people who might have known who he was were no longer a danger due to their own drugs. In his hand he possessed the apotoxin. Now, he could regain his life.

--------------  
Title: Hot  
Prompt: 66 Rain

It was another scorcher of a day. Heat waves rolled off the pavement and any baked surface. Air conditioned buildings and pools had good business. And there was more than one grisly discovery. Bodies, decomposing at an accelerated rate were found in three locations. There was no link between the victims. Consensus was they had died of heat stroke. Public announcements warned of the hazards of getting to much sun and not enough fluids.

But the police had not released all the information. For once, they were glad that there was no rain to wash away evidence. It was murder.

------------  
Title: Contagious  
Prompt: 78 Disease

Sometimes, it seems like being a detective is contagious. Take a look at Conan-kun. He's obviously got the knack. Next thing I know, he's part of a group that call themselves the "Shonen Tantei-dan."

And whenever there is a murder or theft that has just happened, the most unexpected people solve the case. I can't even begin to express how surprised I was the first time Sonoko solved a case. I didn't know she had it in her.

And Professor Agasa suddenly becomes the detective whenever he's around Conan-kun and his friends.

I swear, it is contagious!

---------------  
Title: Head over Heels  
Prompt: 84 Found  
Comments: Might be considered a spoiler! Heads up!

Eisuke blushed deeply within the first five minutes of meeting Ran. By the end of the day, he knew he was in love. She was kind, pretty, and strong. He listened and asked subtle questions (he thought they were subtle) over the next couple of days and discovered he could add two more labels. Patient and taken.

He was surprised to hear about the long absent Kudo Shinichi. It couldn't be easy waiting day after day. Couldn't she see there were others interested? Like him?

Eisuke promised himself that he would be there for her if she would have him.

------------------  
Title: Hump Day  
Prompt: 02 Middles

_Wednesday's suck_, thought Conan. The teacher wrote down another simple math problem on the board. _All the good stuff came out on Sunday or Monday and I finished reading them yesterday._ He sighed and doodled in the margins.

_There isn't even the mild diversion of a quiz or test today._ He refrained from banging his head against the desk in frustration. _And we're only halfway through the day!_

The teacher droned on about addition and its relation to multiplication.

After school, he just knew he was going to be dragged off into the middle of some "case" by his friends.

------------------  
Title: The Rambling Drabble  
Prompt: 04 First

When asked about the first time he met Kudo Shinichi, Heiji has to think on how to answer the question. The first time he met Shinichi, he thought he was a bit of a brat. Okay, so he was sick, that was understandable, and he literally was pretending to be someone else. That threw him for a loop.

The sudden appearance left Heiji baffled and wondering. How could no one else wonder about the coincidence? Heiji would mention the appearance of Shinichi during a case and leave it at that.

If he could figure it out, so could someone else.

---------------------  
Title: Finding Courage  
Prompt: 40 Sight

It was something that Shinichi wasn't sure he'd ever see. One of those things he would only believe if he was there to witness it. On the stand was Miyano Shiho, calmly answering questions about the organization. She didn't look at the defendants. That was good considering the murderous looks they were giving her.

He'd some idea of the amount of courage it took for her to get up there. Even with the assurances of protection, that was no guarantee. There were going to be missed members and they could find her.

Still, she found courage to speak against them.

----------------------  
Title: Court  
Prompt: 49 Queen

She was called the Queen of the Courtroom. She rarely lost. She ruled it with confidence and intelligence. It was with this reputation that she was approached to represent two dark individuals.

She turned them down because, as she stated, she had a possible source of conflict that would not allow her to represent them fairly.

Namely, she knew who they were and knew that they had tried to kill her daughter's boyfriend.

In their one meeting in which she turned them down, their eyes held threats that said she'd pay but she was queen and would not be bend.

----------------------  
Title: Keys  
Prompt: 83 Lost

Where were those darn keys! Heiji thought. He knew he'd put them on the dresser last night. Now, they were gone!

How else was he to research that exchange student? They was something _not normal_ about that girl. Sure, he was wrong about Jodie but he swore he wasn't wrong now.

Then, his cell phone rang with Kazuha identified as the caller. "What's up, 'zuha?"

"You're lookin' for your keys, aren't you?"

"Wha..? How did you...? Kazuha!"

"You're not getting them back until you apologize to the exchange student!"

"But..."

"She's a goth, you idiot! Look that up 'mister detective'!"


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------  
Title: Aggravation  
Prompt: 33 Too Much  
Comment: I firmly place the inspiration for this drabble on **candychan**'s doorstep and her Heiji/Kazuha fics. 

_That is IT!_ Kazuha thought angrily, stomping off._ Heiji is going to suffer. Painfully. _

"Wait, Kazuha! I'm sorry, already. I didn't mean to... I mean, I did mean to but he was-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped, cutting him off. "Maybe I _wanted_ him to. Have you ever thought of that? Well, have you?" She glared back at him.

He stood there like a statue. "You really wanted him to?" He looked down. "Look, I sorry. I thought something was wrong." He looked away and muttered, "I was worried."

She softened a little, "Thank you for caring."

-----------------  
Title: Desire  
Prompt: 51 Water

Water gently lapped the shore of the cove. But Shinichi wasn't watching the water. His eyes were all on Ran. She felt embarrassed and gratified at his attention. Since he'd come back, he had been obsessively attentive to her. In fact, she once told him to find a case or something to do, she wanted "girl time" with Sonoko and Kazuha. He gave her a kicked puppy look but allowed himself to be dragged off by Heiji.

It was a little unnerving to be around him so much. However, she knew she did not want him to go away again.

-----------------  
Title: Spring Gathering  
Prompt: 62 Spring

Akako snipped the first buds from a bush. On the next plant, she collected the winter shriveled berries that just barely clung to the budding branched. She paused over a patch of earth that had seedling sprouting right and left, and said a few words that drifted down and sunk into the seedlings and ground.

"Do you require my help, Akako-sama?" asked her homely servant.

"No. Some of this must be done by myself alone," she said, moving around her garden. "When all things begin to grow anew is the ideal time to collect them."

"Very well, Akako-sama."

--------------------  
Title: Tainted  
Prompt: 67 Snow

Snow angels dotted the hill side. On occasion, there was a snow devil. Some creative person carved little horns and webbed the "wings." It would have all been quite enchanting normally but one angel was marred by a bloodstain which had melted some of the snow and was beginning to freeze. It was a chilling counterpoint to the surrounding innocence.

This murder was one that the police had ushered the Detective Boys from with no allowances for them to come back and investigate it themselves. They'd gone without complaint. It was a life sobering experience to find a dead child.

------------------  
Title: Herald  
Prompt: 95 New Year

Ran stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables. She stared down at them, feeling a little empty. New Year's was when you were supposed to be with the ones you loved. Her parents were trying to work things out and had gone out to dinner. Sonoko was surprised by an unexpected visit by Makoto-san.

The person she wasn't to be with the most wasn't here. His absence left her feeling empty and lonely inside.

"Ran-neechan?" said Conan, startling her.

"Yes, Conan-kun?"

"Would you like me to help?"

She smiled, "That would be nice." _At least, I'm not alone._

----------------------  
Title: Girl Talk  
Prompt: 42 Triangle 

Teenaged Ayumi sighed contentedly. "What're you thinking about?" asked her friend Akiko. "The latest idol? He _is_ worth sighing over."

"No, I was remembering the time I met Kaitou Kid. He was such a gentleman. Unlike some," she said, throwing a look over at a group of teenage boys.

"You met Kaitou Kid?" the group collectively squeed.

"When I was in grade school. He was making an escape and had landed on my balcony. He was so polite about disturbing me."

"Did you see his face?" asked another friend.

"Not very well. But his four-leaf clover charm was clear."

--------------------  
Title: A Question  
Prompt: 86 Choices  
Comment: It really did happen in one of Doyle's stories.

Hattori annoys me. He jokes around and nearly blows my secret to Ran time after time. Then he drops some comments that make me question my motivations occasionally.

The other day, he surprised me by asking if I would turn a person in because what they did was criminally wrong but morally right.

Without hesitation, I told him I would turn that person in.

Then he said something that gave me a pause, "But Holmes did the opposite. He let the murderer go because it the moral thing to do."

"I can't let a murderer go, whatever the reason."

"Really?"

-----------------  
Title: New Life  
Prompt: 87 Life

Shinichi remembered a lot of death. He had seen a lot of people die over the years. Maybe that was why he fought so hard to help people live. It didn't matter if they were the murderer or victim who had given up. He didn't want any of them to die.

Then there were days like today that he felt honored by life. It didn't matter that this child was not his first. He could not help bu marvel at the feelings it created.

He was surprised by the intensity of the urge to protect the life in his arms.

-------------------  
Title: Personification  
Prompt: 90 It  
Comments: Goes all the way back to the first file. Ever. Manga only, though.

I lay here on the ground, dew forming around me. It is soaking the paper of my case but the inner plastic case protects my inner contents. I lay here, used and undeveloped, waiting for some hand to pick me up.

My owner forgot me here and the cops missed me. Who will find me? Will they find me in time?

It won't take long for the sun and rain to ruin my contents. If I'm found, I just might help catch some people.

The question is, what will happen? Will I ever be able to show anyone my contents?

--------------------  
Title: Ever Reminding  
Prompt: 91 Birthday

"Remember," Ran lectured, "You _need_ to be home by five o'clock!"

"Okay, okay!" Shinichi said, cluelessly. "I don't know what the big deal is."

"You forgot again!?" Ran said. "Never mind. You'll remember soon enough. Be home in two hours. Bye!"

Ran shook her head. What could you do with men sometimes? For as intelligent as Shinichi was, he always forgot his birthday!

"So, how's the birthday boy doing, Nee-chan?" Heiji said, walking into the kitchen.

She sighed. "Forgetful of his birthday. Again. For as many years as I can remember."

. "Ya know? He probably likes you reminding him."

--------------------  
Title: Oops  
Prompt: 36 Smell

Everyone sniffed as they walked into the classroom after the holiday. They looked around the room until the spotted the source before turning guiltily away. Kobayashi-sensei showed up right on time and started her welcome back speech before she noticed the smell. 

She paused and asked, "What's that smell? Did someone forget a lunch over the break?"

There were many guilty glances toward the back of the classroom. She followed their glances and discovered the source of the smell.

"Heh," she laughed guiltily, "I guess I forgot to assign someone to take the fish home over the holiday. Oops."

------------  
Title: The Past  
Prompt: 65 Passing

Mouri grumbled as he climbed back into his patrol car. It was monotonous dealing with parking tickets, passing violations, and lost tourists all day long. The bright spot in this week was the upcoming promotion exams.

Mouri fervently hoped, and studied hard, to test to the next rank and move to a different, and more interesting department, than Traffic.

Division One appealed to him. Tracking down criminals was more to his taste and image as a dashing young man. Not to mention, the pay was better.

He thought about his pregnant wife. Eri would like him as a police detective.

-------------  
Title: Want  
Prompt: 85 Missing

There was more than one important person missing from her life, Sato mused. Her father was at the top of the short, but important, list. Matsuda-kun was another. There were other people. They hadn't died but they'd parted from her life and all contact lost.

Once in a while, she'd see an old classmate. Striking up conversations revealed that a lot of them were married. That brought her to the point of what else had been missing from her life.

Someone to share it with. Not that she was looking. Don't misunderstand.

Just some days, it would be nice.

--------------  
Title: Support  
Prompt: 88 He

He bowed slightly, offering embarrassed sounding apologies, as he backed away. She watched covertly as he turned back to his work with the occasional nervous look over his shoulder. It was kind of endearing.

But that was not all she loved about him. He had a vein of conviction that would not be bent or changed. It wasn't often she saw it but she knew he could stand up to anyone with it if he needed to.

He was approachable and kind. He never complained about dealing with that little detective kid group.

He was becoming a pillar for her.

--------------  
Title: Amusing Irony  
Prompt: 93 Thanksgiving

Yuusaku stared with amusement at construction paper turkeys that adorned the windows at a school. All the turkeys were smiling.

What an amusing way to do things. Here, the birds were smiling, yet, the real birds, had they the intelligence to understand what was going to happen, would be doing differently.

He shook his head. He'd never understand how commercialization worked.

"Ah! Yuusaku! Look what I bought," Yukiko said cheerfully, as she bounded to their car.

Yuusaku did a double-take when he saw she was carrying a box with one of those inflatable lawn ornaments.

A _smiling_, inflatable turkey.

--------------------------------  
Title: Holmesian Tradition  
Prompt: 09 Months

Ayumi glanced up hopefully at Shinichi-niisan. He looked down from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Gee, it would be good if someone were to look under the table for odd marks," he said conspiratorially.

Ayumi grinned at her cue and worked her way over to the table, climbing under it. Mitsuhiko came to stand next to Shinichi. "I asked the kids and they said that they heard what sounded like a thunk last night." Shinichi nodded and noticed that Genta was giving him a no-go head shake.

Shinichi grinned, it was time to reveal the murderer.

-------------------  
Title: Attraction  
Prompt: 24 Family

Every family had some defining characteristic about them. That was what drew the parents together. The children learned along the way. That was what Ran noticed. The Kudo family were all intelligent and all a bit of showmen. Shinichi liked to create drama when solving a crime. Her dad could be the same way sometimes.

It scared her to think that she was attracted to someone a little like a father. But she doubted that Shinichi would become the heavy drinker her father was. He was also a better detective and liked challenges. Not that she planned on telling him.

------------------  
Title: The Best Medicine  
Prompt: 55 Spirit  
Comment: The saying at the beginning I've seen on a poster.

_Blessed are those who can laugh at themselves, for they shall never cease to be amused_, Kaito read on the inspirational poster in the classroom. "That's an interesting sentiment," he mumbled.

"What is interesting?" Aoko asked, coming up next to him.

"This saying," he said, pointing his thumb at it.

"Hmmm." She stared at it and came to a conclusion. "You must not be able to laugh at yourself."

"What?!"

"You get bored. And when you get bored, you pull pranks and magic tricks." She patted him on the head. "You need to learn to laugh at yourself. It's healthy."

----------------  
Title: Eating Habits  
Prompt: 58 Dinner

"Hey, there little one," Eri said, putting the dish on the floor. Goro, now grown into a fine adult happily dug into his fancy cat food.

Ran smiled, "He still eats like a teenager."

"Well, he is a teenager in cat years. Probably about your age. And I remember how teenage boys eat," Eri said.

Ran shook her head in agreement, "They eat like the food is going to run off the plate. Then they spend the rest of the time goofing off and preventing us from eating _ours_."

She looked at Goro thoughtfully, "Actually, he eats kinda like dad."

----------------  
Title: Not Amused  
Prompt: 97 Fear (A writer's choice)

It all started the day some fish nibbled his toes as he dangled them in the local pond. His father laughed gently and told him they did that to him, too.

It became worse when a fish clamped onto his finger as he unhooked it. It hurt but everyone else was grinning.

Then there was the time he was at the aquarium with his parents and the fish jumped out and landed on his head. Everyone except Kaito laughed. They thought it was cute. Kaito thought otherwise.

How could they think it was funny? He didn't think it was funny.


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------  
Title: Insight  
Prompt: 10 Years

Hanako only knew him from the newspapers. Young, good looking, and intelligent. Kudo Shinichi was someone she idolized. One day, she'd the opportunity to meet him. Like so many girls, she was drooling over him and worshiping his every move. His return had been in glory. He was famous.

Finally, she calmed down enough to actually watch him. She noticed that he did not revel in the attention. In all the old reports and articles, he enjoyed the attention.

Whatever had really happened, had changed him. He was still a topnotch detective but he was different. She respected the change.

----------------  
Title: Poison  
Prompt: 20 Colorless

The poisoner-murderer had been undiscriminating. Fifteen people had been poisoned at various places around Tokyo. Three had died. Beika was the latest target. Megure wasn't the only one on edge. It seemed like people could be poisoned from anywhere. One of the most bizarre instances happened when a woman used a restaurant's restroom.

Labs confirmed that it was thallium. Odorless, colorless, and tasteless, no one would notice if it were mixed into food or drinks. And the department was demoralized from one of their own being poisoned. A mass poisoner was terrifying. No one knew where he'd strike next.

------------------  
Title: Before a Fall  
Prompt: 32 Sunset

Night had fallen on the organization. It had a brief few minutes of when it dominated and was spectacular as a sunset. But like the sunset, it came to an end and descended into the darkness.

Shinichi woke some nights with the fear that they were not gone, that he had failed. Finally, he'd to accept help. Quite a lot of help but he'd taken it. He was glad he accepted it. He remembered someone accusing him of being prideful. They were correct. He was prideful. Pride stopped him from accepting his parents help.

He'd changed. It wasn't his sunset.

------------------  
Title: ...Of the Matter  
Prompt: 47 Heart

Telling Ran how he felt really should be simple. Horribly simple, in fact. Still, he found the words catching in the back of his throat when he tried to tell her. Okay, it had only been a two days since he had come home but it still felt too long.

It felt like time was slipping away and soon he wouldn't be able to say the words that she needed to hear. There was a look of disappoint and hurt. Yes, she was happy to have him back. But she still hurt.

He took a deep breath and told her.

----------------  
Title: Calvary  
Prompt: 69 Thunder

The bullet train thundered along the track towards Tokyo. Heiji flipped through his newspaper. A smirk grew on his face when he read about a 30 year old murder being solved in Osaka. His doing, of course. The family had contacted him to help, with much success.

Now, he was headed to Tokyo to help his partner. They didn't normally work together but sometimes, a case needed both of them.

Someone once called them the "Dynamic Duo." They both got the reference but only Heiji thought it was really amusing. He knew exactly what to do to drive Kudo nuts.

----------------------------  
Title: Wiles  
Prompt: 11 Red 

Conan snickered at Mouri. It was funny to watch Mouri fumble around trying to deal with the buxom woman hitting on him. Conan figured that she was more woman than Mouri could handle. Normally, he would let Mouri bumble around but he needed the "Sleeping Kogoro."

"Hey, uncle! Inspector Megure wants to see you," Conan chirped.

"Ohhh, what a cutie!" said the woman, leaning forward, giving Conan an excellent view. "I just want to cuddle him to death."

Conan's eyes went wide and he made a flimsy excuse to get away. _She's too much woman for me to handle, too!  
_

--------------------

Title: Lotion  
Prompt: 19 Pink 

"Ow, ow, ow," said Kazuha as she slowly sat back in the lounge chair.

"What's wrong, Kazuha-chan?" asked Ran.

"My back hurts. I think I sunburned it at the beach."

"Ran thought back, "Yeah, it was looking a little pink. Why not roll over and let me look?"

Wincing, Kazuha rolled over and showed Ran. "Well?"

"Um, you're not pink but very red. Let me get some aloe," Ran said, getting up.

"That's all right, Nee-chan," said Heiji walking up. "I thought she might need some."

Ran grinned mischievously at him, "Why don't you it on for her?"

-------------------  
Title: Pain  
Prompt: 37 Sound

"Shin-chan. Shin-chan! Kudo Shinichi!" yelled Yukiko, her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, 'kaasan?" said eight year old Shinichi.

"You can quit singing now, Shin-chan. I have _enjoyed_," she said, forcefully stressing the last word, "your interpretation of _The Star-Spangled Banner_. Now you go show your father how well you learned from him."

"Okay!" he said, wondering why she was getting out the aspirin.

Two capsules and ten minutes later, Yuusaku joined his wife. He helped himself to the aspirin. Sitting down, he said, "Next time I decide to teach Shinichi music with barely singable lyrics, don't let me." 

--------------------  
Title: Disgruntled  
Prompt: 54 Air  
Comments: If I have to have a cold, so does someone else.

It was a glorious night. There were few clouds and a steady wind from the south bringing warmth. Shinichi sat, waiting, in the police cruiser silently cursing the good weather. Or, more correctly, the good escape weather for Kid. On top of that, he had cold.

Inspector Nakamori had taken one look at him and said that if he could not walk up to the command center on the second floor without wheezing, he was going to sit this one out.

So, he felt thoroughly disgruntled when Kid waved at him and sent him a get well card via dove.

-------------------  
Title: Return  
Prompt: 63 Summer

The cicadas buzzed overhead as Ran walked to Agasa's house. He had been calling and inviting her over regularly since Conan-kun had moved back with his parents weeks ago. She suspected he was feeling lonely, too. Ai-kun had left just days ago. Ran's life felt a little more empty since the two precocious children left.

Since her eyes were cast down on the pavement, she missed the person fall in beside her. "Hey, Ran. Walking like that is an invitation for trouble."

She whipped her head up and met tired and happy blue eyes.

"Shinichi!"

"I'm home, Ran."

-----------------------------------  
Title: Task  
Prompt: 25 Strangers

Shinichi walked past a disguised Jodie, pretending he did not know her. It was difficult. He wanted to discuss a few more points of the plan. It was risky. Nearly all the people in the car were FBI and Japanese agents. There were a few civilians and, the targets, members of the org. Despite the precautions, things could go wrong. 

This bust was one of many occurring simultaneously around the world. Done correctly, the organization would lose the leadership and top members in one day.

His task was dangerous. Ten feet and back to him, sat Gin and his partner. 

-----------------------  
Title: A Mother's Reflection  
Prompt: 27 Parents

Day after day, I worry about my Shin-chan. I _know_ he's nearly an adult but he's in over his head. I don't know what I can do to help without him knowing. Yuusaku says he has an idea but I don't know.

Shin-chan's always been so independent. But now, he looks like a child again. I want to treat him like a child again. But his eyes carry more weight than a normal child's eyes. He's good at playing the part. He gets that from me but he can't always be a child. He really isn't a child. 

-----------------------  
Title: Traditions  
Prompt: 15 Blue

"Ah! Ran-chan, put this in your bouquet," Yukiko said, giving her a small blue flower.

Ran did as she asked, "It's pretty but why?"

"There's this quaint Western tradition for wedding. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. I've heard it is supposed to bring good luck."

"Oh, that's why mom gave me her pearls and borrowed this beautiful tiara. Of course, the dress is new." Ran smiled. "I like the sound of it. It's lovely."

Yukiko frowned thoughtfully, "Usually its done for the ceremony but I think the reception is just fine."

"The thought is lovely."

-------------------------  
Title: Happiness  
Prompt: 89 She  
Comments: First time writing for Makoto. I'm working on getting his "voice" down.

She was pretty and sassy. He was happy that she liked him too. Makoto didn't always understand what she sent him or said on the phone, but he was happy to receive anything from her whether it were gifts or her voice.

Makoto was happy to be a part of her life. He liked having someone to look forward to seeing and protecting. He knew she needed his sense. Always wearing those short skirts! She was going to get sick if she kept it up.

He always felt better, more alive around her. He was happy to care for her.

----------------------  
Title: A Rose...  
Prompt: 98 Names

What is in a name? Does a name make the person, or the person the name? Haibara believed that a person was more inclined to make their name. How often was it that a person was said to "make a name" for themselves? She had heard and read it.

In the organization, she was given a code name because she"had made a name" for herself with her talents.

Even more than that, she knew that a person could literally make a name for herself. Hadn't she done just that when she decided she would chose the name "Haibara Ai"?

--------------------  
Title: Honor  
Prompt: 43 Square

The Beika City mayor stood at the podium, "And, today we have one of our own to cut the ribbon of the Beika City Square, the celebrated Mouri Kogoro!" He stepped back, bowing to Mouri. Mouri bowed back politely before taking his place. 

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," Mouri said, "I'm honored to be the person to open the new square. I hope that the businesses located here will flourish from the business of all the lovely ladies present." A round of feminine giggles came up from the crowd.

Accepting the over-sized scissors from the mayor, he cut the ribbon.

---------------------  
Title: Present  
Prompt: 92 Christmas

Conan walked along. Ayumi had been concerned about his long face and wanted to stick close to him but he told Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko that he just wanted some time alone. When they asked why, he told them there _might_ be some big changes happening soon but wouldn't tell them what kind.

_I'm amazed that Jodie-san decided to let me have those Apotoxin samples they confiscated from that dead org member. Haibara said she's having luck with the tests._ He sighed and kept walking towards Agasa's house.

Opening the door, Haibara greeted him, "Kudo, I have a cure."

----------------  
Title: Challenge  
Prompt: 94 Solstice

Conan stared at the note. It wasn't the hardest one he had to figure out but it was an enjoyable challenge, a nice change from solving murders.

"Well, Conan-kun?" asked Ran.

He frowned, "He'll be coming on the summer solstice for a... ruby or sapphire. Not sure which. They are both corundum and that's what he's coming for. Not sure about the time."

"Hmph!" snorted Mouri, "You're really useful today, boy."

"Not everyone can be great at solving things like you!" Conan said, smiling falsely. _Yeah, right,_ thought Conan,_ he couldn't solve his way out of a paper sack!  
_

------------------  
Title: Tag  
Prompt: 73 Light  
Comments: Font issues with this one. Lj won't let me get rid of the italics.

The contrast was interesting, Conan reflected. Kid's a thief. By definition, he should be a villain. A flamboyant one but he liked to contest definitions. He wore white, generally gave back what he took, and invited people to his robberies. He was an annoying enigma but an enjoyable challenge

Conan had to wonder if Kid invited people to his heists because he liked the feeling of being chased. From a certain outlook, it was tag on a grand scale involving cities as the playing field. He liked the skill tag involved. He didn't want to admit chasing Kid was _fun_. 

-------------------  
Title: Association  
Prompt: 99 Writer's Choice (Music)

Conan started when as he caught the first three notes to "Seven Children" being dialed on a cellphone. He relaxed slightly when the rest of the number did not match. He was tired of being set on edge every time he heard any music that approached the notes of that song.

It was not so bad to hear it being sung but it still was eerie to hear sung by the voices of children. It seemed wrong. Something innocent was now connected to something that wasn't innocent. Conan felt he would never be able to disassociate the song with Them.

------------------------------  
Title: End  
Prompt: 30 Death 

Conan walked to school with the Detective Boys for what was probably going to be the last time as Conan. They noticed his strange quiet. He was distant looking and distracted. Once, they had to pull him back from the crosswalk.

Finally, Ayumi broached the question they wanted to ask, "What's wrong, Conan-kun?"

He looked at them levelly, not sure how to tell them he was leaving. "I'm leaving this afternoon."

"Cool. Where are you going? You gonna be back soon?"

"I mean, I'm moving," he said, stopping.

"Why?!" they all said.

"It's time for me to go home."

-----------------------  
Title: Reflection  
Prompt: 05 Last

The last time they heard from Conan-kun was three years after he returned to America. By that time, their correspondence and calls had fallen off anyway. The former members of the Detective Boys felt some sense of loss. Their friend had left their lives so abruptly and never returned.

Years down the road, they would still get together and talk about the 'old days.' They realized that he left their lives like he appeared. Mitsuhiko used his computer skills to try to find Conan-kun but didn't find a trace. Their old friend was a quintessential mystery to solve.

----------------------  
Title: Chess  
Prompt: 46 King

Vermouth toyed around a moment before moving her chess piece. "Queen takes bishop and puts your king in check," she said, smirking. Her opponent panicked a moment before moving his piece the only way he could, which was what she planned. In two moves, he'd be in check mate by her queen.

She reflected about her position on the board in the organization. More than once she had been called the queen. Not inaccurate. She was free to move.

Of course, the Boss was the king. He'd to delegate because he couldn't move much or he'd attract too much attention.

--------------------  
Title: Convention  
Prompt: 74 Dark  
Comments: Crackfic, pure and simple.

It was a veritable sea of black at the annual organization convention. Different tables advertised their wares, like guns, knives, and poisons, and programs listed panels for ways to blackmail, threaten, and kill people in different ways.

Gin was even hosting a panel. He was 'speaking' on the proper use your presence and tools at hand to carry out a job. The only ones who stayed the duration were other experienced killers. They were the only ones who weren't scared off. They ended up having a lively 'discussion' on proper methods until Gin pulled his gun. That settled the debate.

----------------------  
Title: To the Future  
Prompt: 100 Writer's Choice (Dreams)

Takagi watched Miwako-san walk down the isle. She looked like a dream. Only when he felt dizzy did he realize that he was holding his breath. Therefore, this couldn't be a dream. It was really happening.

He could see her mother crying. That'd been a rough road. She'd wanted her daughter to marry someone rich or ambitious.

His own parents sat, beaming. They had liked Miwako-san right away. He mother told him, "She's the kind of woman you need."

Miwako-san positively glowed as she stepped next to him.

Takagi knew he'd happily spend an eternity with her.


End file.
